1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to methods for executing games in a distributed environment, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for player cooperation in a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online games that allow players to interact with other players have become popular. Some online games, such as chess or bridge, have a small number of players that play together at the same time. Other online games, such as Massively Multiplayer Online (MMO) games, can have a large number of players playing simultaneously. Online game operators, also referred to as social game operators, harness the power of online social networks, to design games that closely integrate the players' social graph data with their existing friendship connections.
In social MMO games, players collaborate in order to play the game and make progress. Interactions between players tend to be burdensome, requiring a significant amount of effort and time to perform these interactions. For example, if the player wishes to visit a friend's farm, the game must exit the player's farm, load the friend's farm, perform game activities while in the friend's farm, exit the friend's farm, and reload the player's farm. This substantial effort is an obstacle that hinders online game interactions.
Additionally, some games provide challenges to players, where the challenges entail the completion of one or more tasks within the game. Each player must perform the required tasks to complete the challenges. As the player completes each challenge, the player receives rewards and new challenges are made available to continue the game.
In order to keep players engaged in the game, and to foster social interactions within the game, a system is desired that would enable easier social interactions while improving the reward mechanism associated with challenge completion.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.